


A Moment We've Imagined

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Flash Tumblr Stories [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Sneaky Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: It was 11.56 on New Year’s Eve and instead of celebrating the arrival of the New Year with his friends and family at home, as was tradition, Barry was graciously going solo as he faced the Rogues who, of course, had picked that particular time to rob a bank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to a prompt I got on tumblr :)

It was 11.56 on New Year’s Eve and instead of celebrating the arrival of the New Year with his friends and family at home, as was tradition, Barry was graciously going solo as he faced the Rogues who, of course, had picked that particular time to rob a bank.  It was like adding insult to injury.

“You look distracted Scarlett.  Got somewhere to be?”  Len asked, stood in front of the door through which Lisa and Mick were busy looting.  On a normal day Barry would have dodged Len and phased through the door but the Rogue was right, he was distracted, he was irritated that he was working when he ought to be taking a well-deserved break. 

(And well, if he also happened to enjoy bantering with Len…he was simply making the best out of the situation.)

“You just had to pick New Year’s Eve, didn’t you?”  He sighed. 

Len shrugged; an easy smirk on his face.  “What can I say Scarlett?  I’m all for taking the opportune moment and what better time to carry out a heist than when everyone is out busy drinking and celebrating?”

The clock on the wall opposite Barry ticked.  11.58. He could just imagine Joe popping open the champagne in preparation, Cisco gearing up for countdown and Iris gathering everyone in front of the TV.  Normally, Barry would be there handing out the glasses.  He wondered who was doing it instead. 

“Cheer up Scarlett.  Am I bad company?”

“This wasn’t really how I planned my night,” Barry admitted. 

11.59. Len started to stalk forward and Barry (stupidly) didn’t take the opportunity presented.  Instead, he stayed still until the criminal was only a hair’s breadth away, so close that Barry realised Len’s eyes weren’t just blue, but similar to shards of ice that pierced Barry, leaving oddly warm patches in their wake. 

“Perhaps I could make it worth your while then,” Len murmured, his pupils growing darker.  Barry’s throat dried.  He couldn’t mean…he wasn’t…

Even from inside the bank, Barry could hear the countdown.  Near the end, Len joined in, his voice low and rough.  5 4 3 2 1 “Happy New Year!”

Barry barely heard the cheers that erupted outside, focused solely on Len’s chapped lips upon his.  Having been waiting for this moment for way too long, the speedster didn’t even think before deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue along those dry lips until they parted and he could dive in, exploring just as Len’s hands were across his body, leaving his skin burning with every touch.  When they finally broke apart, he took a deep breath, staring at Len’s face that was probably as flushed as his own. 

“My Barry, those lips are just as sinful as I imagined and I’ve been imagining this moment a lot,” Len purred and Barry raised an eyebrow, lip quirked.

“So this was just an excuse to kiss me?”

Hands wandered to Barry’s butt, giving it a brief squeeze.  “Do you mind?”

Barry showed him just how much he minded by grabbing Len’s coat and drawing him into another deep, dirty kiss.  They quickly decided relocating would be a good idea.

(Barry never did recover the money that was stolen.)

(He also ended up having one of the best New Year’s Eve’s ever.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk or leave prompts I am Scarlett-Ice on tumblr! :D


End file.
